The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components, including, for example, transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc. For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from shrinking the semiconductor process node. Commensurate with shrunken dimensions is an expectation of greater immediacy (higher speed) and increased performance with reduced power consumption. A low-dropout (LDO) regulator is a voltage regulator that introduces a voltage difference between input voltage and output voltage. In the case of memory devices, the voltage difference would cause reliability issues when writing to memory cells due to unstable behavior of transistors therein.